Rhymes
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: AU / Jika kau pergi, disini aku menanti. Menunggu embun pagi terjatuh lagi, Dari bulan purnama sampai matahari tinggi. Namun, setelah embun pagi keseribu diuap matahari. Mengapa hanya tubuh tanpa nyawa yang pulang setelah kunanti?


"_Jika kau pergi, disini aku menanti. Menunggu embun pagi terjatuh lagi, Dari bulan purnama sampai matahari tinggi_."

Rhymes

Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Adellecia Evans's

Warning; Out Of Character, Straight pair, AU, Human Name.

Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, menatap langit biru nan cerah dengan awan yang berarak teratur, angin berhembus dengan bersahabat, gemerisik dedaunan menambah ceria lagu alam yang terdengar seperti meninabobokan seseorang.

Rambut platinanya nampak berkibar, mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus, mata birunya terpejam, namun, beberapa saat kemudian terbuka lagi.

"Arlovkaya?" gadis itu menoleh demi menemukan suara yang memanggil nama belakangnya. biru bertemu dengan hijau, gadis bersurai coklat itu menatapnya cemas, gadis yang dipanggil Arlovkaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, gadis beriris biru mengangguk tidak fokus, mata birunya nampak menerawang, dan Elizaveta Hédérvary tidak mempercayai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Namun gadis itu tidak memaksa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana, membiarkan gadis Arlovkaya itu melanjutkan apapun yang ia lamunkan.

Matanya mulai terlihat kosong, angin berhembus lagi, kali ini lebih kencang, lebih dingin, dan lebih mengancam. Natalia Arlovkaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain selain langit biru yang terbentang di atasnya, selagi ia menatap sesuatu dari kejauhan, sepenggal masa lalu mulai terputar ulang di pikirannya

"_Hey, bukankah kau telah berjanji? Janji lama yang berarti kau akan kembali lagi."_

Natalia Arlovkaya menyeret langkahnya, ia Nampak tak fokus kemana ia melangkah, selagi tubuhnya bergerak, pikirannya berkelana.

Tidak dihiraukannya kakak laki-laki yang hampir identik dengannya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, atau kakak perempuannya yang menatapnya simpati dan iba.  
Matanya hanya terfokus pada langit, warna yang sama dengan warna iris seseorang—bukan ia tentu saja, warna iris Natalia adalah _deep blue _warna kelam dan indah pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Namun,setelah embun pagi keseribu diuap matahari. Mengapa hanya tubuh tanpa nyawa yang pulang setelah kunanti?"_

Gadis itu menatap peti mati dengan tatapan kosong, tidak ada air mata, tidak ada isakan. Di balik kaca yang menutup peti tersebut. Terbaringlah seorang pemuda, kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan mata biru indah miliknya, Natalia dapat mendengar seseorang berkata, bahwa pemuda itu nampaknya pergi dengan bahagia.

Walaupun banyak teman-teman yang menghiburnya, menemaninya dan menenangkannya bahwa air mata tak apa, namun ia tidak bisa menangis, tatapannya kosong dan tubuhnya kaku, seperti seseorang telah menghantamkan tubuhnya ke besi dengan keras, ia mati rasa, seolah separuh nyawanya juga ikut menghilang.

"_Dari pagi sampai fajar tiba lagi, yang kulakukan hanyalah meneteskan air mata tanpa berhenti."_

Natalia menatap perapian tanpa api dengan datar, kedua kakaknya Nampak berusaha keras menarik dirinya ke dalam percakapan atau minimal reaksi berarti, namun nihil.

Suara kedua kakaknya hanya seperti alunan lagu membosankan bagi Natalia, gadis itu kembali menatap perapian tanpa mempedulikan kakak perempuannya yang berusaha membuatnya memberikan ekspresi selain datar tanpa emosi.

Tanpa ia dan kedua kakaknya sadari, Natalia meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, walaupun reaksi tidak seperti yang diharapkan sang kakak, Yekaterina dan Ivan Braginski menghela napas lega dan mulai mencoba menghibur Natalia dan membisikkan kata-kata yang diyakini dapat menenangkannya.

"_Kenyataan bahwa kau telah selamanya pergi, terlalu sulit untuk kumasukkan ke dalam hati."_

"Al—" pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya saat sadar apa yang hendak ia ucapkan, mata hijaunya mendadak sayu, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan, menghela napas.

Natalia yang semula duduk di sampingnya—mengerjakan berbagai tugas selaku wakil ketua murid menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mata birunya mengikuti punggung ketua murid yang kemudian menghilang dari daun pintu. Ya, Alfred. Pemuda itu hendak mengucapkan nama Alfred F. Jones—kekasihnya, seorang pemuda Amerika yang pulang tanpa nyawa setelah berkunjung ke tempat keluarga besarnya di New York.

Natalia menatap daun pintu dengan kosong, jangankan ia. Semua murid di Gakuen hetalia belum dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda ceria yang khas dengan ocehan heronya itu sudah tiada.

"_Hari ini, hari pertama musim semi, hari pertama kita bertemu di sebuah kota yang penuh gemerlap memori."_

Natalia menatap sebuah gambar, gambar seorang pemuda dan dirinya yang berada di depan menara kebanggan Negara Prancis, gadis itu mengusap gambar tersebut pelan, matanya kembali kosong, tetes demi tetes butiran bening berjatuhan dari matanya—ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia menangis.

Hujan telah turun, petir bersahut-sahutan, angin bertiup kencang, meniup pepohonan dan membuatnya merunduk dengan sudut miring yang hampir menyamai sembilanpuluh derajat.

Natalia tidak menghiraukan jendela yang belum tertutup dan suara berisiknya saat menghantam dinding yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar.

"_Hari ini, hari pertama musim semi, hari terakhir dunia melihatku sebelum hidupku kuakhiri."_

Cengramannya melonggar, pisau itu terjatuh dengan noda dan bercak darah pada bilahnya yang tadinya berkilau indah.

Napas gadis itu pendek-pendek, petir menyambar pepohonan lagi, memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk menyinari ruangan kecil itu walaupun hanya sekilas, darah bertebaran dimana-mana, ruangan tersebut terlihat berantakan, Natalia mengelus foto itu sekali lagi, gadis itu tersenyum, "_Alfred, aku akan menyusulmu, tunggu aku."_

_-_**A/N**

Halo minna ^^ saya Adellecia Evans, seorang author pendatang entah darimana, Salam kenal senpai dan sensei semua_._

Judul fanfiction ini adalah Rhymes yang berarti puisi, sebuah fict yang terinspirasi dari puisi pendek milik teman, tadinya fict ini memiliki PrussHung sebagai pairing utamanya, tetapi rasanya janggal saja karena yah… intinya janggal *kicked* lalu, seorang teman saya bilang bahwa cerita ini lebih baik memiliki AmericaBelarus sebagai pairing utamanya, walaupun akhirnya jadi seperti ini, Saya akui Belarusnya

**OOC Parah **tetapi yah mau bagaimana lagi XD *author tidak bertanggungjawab*

Fict ini hanya memiliki 700 lebih words tanpa A/N, masuk drabble 'kan? :3 disini, Alfred itu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, lalu Natalianya galau gitu X3 *dihajar Natalia*

Saya sudahi saya bacotan saya ini, boleh minta review? :3 jika anda memiliki Kritik, saran, dan flame (tetapi yang membangun yah~) silahkan tulis di kotak tersebut, terima kasih dan salam kenal~!


End file.
